


A Twitch Upon The Thread

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Of Time and Space [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X03 (School Reunion), F/M, Introspection, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twitch Upon The Thread

I think I've never  
Adequately understood  
Exactly what it is  
About you  
That has me hooked.

 _I've tried to walk away._  
You've not quite lost the knack  
To making me come back;  
Yet I wonder why I stay.

Or exactly what it is  
That with just a twitch  
Upon a thread  
Brings me back, with an itch  
For more.

 _I've tried to step away,_  
But you've a hold upon my soul -  
You're the one that makes me whole -  
And so I stay.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the book _Brideshead Revisited_ by Evelyn Waugh. (I'm told that the quote comes from the _Father Brown_ books by Chesterton, but I found them in _Brideshead_.)


End file.
